Creepy Crawler
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: After living in the Feudal era for eight years Kagome returns home to find just how much things can change. Will she survive? I'm going to re-do parts of this story
1. What the hell?

Creepie Crawler

Inspired by the Zombie Girl song of te same name.

I don't own InuYasha.

Spoiler alert

Chapter one. What the hell?

My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm just your average 26 year old woman, well almost. When I was fifteen I was forced through the dry well on my family's Shinto shrine and brought to another world. 500 years before I was born. While there I met my mentor Keade, My now ex fiancee, te half dog youkai, InuYasha, the fox youkai, Shippo, the monk/thief/conman Miroku, the youkai slayer/mother of Miroku's three kids Sango, her cat youkai, Kilala, InuYasha's half brother/ dog lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, Rin, is human ward, Jaken, his servant and allot of others. We travelled around Japan chasing after Naraku, a chimera/half youkai who had my jewel, the jewel of four souls, an ancient sentient artifact that sealed most of my now unsealed abilities. It was Naraku's boss. Eventually we caught up with Naraku, who turned into a giant spider, and defeated him. Then I was sucked into the jewel and it almost succeeded in trapping me, but Inuyasha helped me pull through.

Eventually InuYasha and I almost got married but I screwed that up when I got drunk one night, but we parted as best friends. After that I wondered a little by myself, until I met a Tengu, a crow youkai that lives in the mountains. I trained under him and a fox youkai who I saved from a hunter by making a deal I'd rather not talk about. We didn't really get along but I learned alot from both, especially about stealth, killing, sex, and it's multiple uses. You know, normal stuff.

Now, at 26, I'm going to visit my family. After all these years I hope they don't hate me, especially since the god tree was the only reason I'm coming back, I don't think I'm telling them that though. If they do find out though, I wouldn't mind, that would mean the bad feeling I'm getting is from that and not something else. Now I'm here staring at an Innocent looking dry well. The sacred tree behind me encouraging me to jump in, whatever is going on must be big if it can disturb the God tree. I turned around and took in the other world one last time then, concentrating on my home, jumped into the well.

As I floated there, surrounded by blue light, I tried to think of how to greet my family. I settled with "Hey guys" by time I reached the other side. The commute felt slower then it used to be. Once there I nearly gagged, the air was more polluted then I remember too. It smelled like a battlefield after about a week in the sun. Talk about foreshadowing. I Threw my bag over my shoulder and cautiously climbed up the ladder in the well. I slid the door open and stepped out. What I saw nearly freaked me out. The shrine was in disarray, there was obviously a struggle, I slid my pack off and lay my hand on the tanto I had tucked into my belt and crept into kitchen. I grew cold and numb at what I saw. My senses grew sharper and my whole body grew warm as I slipped into a place I've always hated.


	2. bloody fingerprints

Creepy Crawly

I Don't own InuYasha or any other product I might use.

Chapter two: Bloody fingerprints

'Whatever happened started here.' I concluded from the pattern left by the blood. I could see arterial spray on one of the walls I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and prayed it was from one of the attackers. I followed the trail of destruction to the stairs and stopped. 'Why do I feel like Micheal Mayers is going to jump out at me?' I asked myself before I crept upstairs. It was as bad as downstairs if not worse. on the wall to my right was a smeared brother sized hand print. To my left was his room. The door hing off the hinges, it's face scratched up. Whatever did this was strong. I gave my tanto a reassuring squeeze then carefully walked into the room.

'Hitomi?' That was the first name that popped into my head. She was my brother's on again, off again girlfriend. Emphasis on "was". Her body lay in the corner of what was obviously still Souta's room. Her cold dead eye staring up at me from the only half of her face still intact. Her throat looked like it'd been torn out by an animal with relatively dull teeth. Her body pulsated with stage three flesh-fly maggots. What innards were left, were out and spread around the room which stank with the unforgettable smell of decomposition. I said a prayer for her and lamented the time a sight like this would've disturbed me. Ah, Those were the days.

From the scene before me I deduced her death happened at least a week ago. The body should of been removed. There should have been signs of the police. What the hell is going on? I left Souta's room and slowly continued down the hall to mama's room, there was a phone by her bed. When I got there I observed more signs of struggle. Mama's futon was in disarray and there was, surprise, surprise, more congealed blood and other body fluids. Carefully I made my way to Mama's phone and took used my houri sleeve to replace it in it's cradle, noting I didn't hear a Dial tone. I tried again anyways. Still nothing.

I got to my feet and went back down stairs. Stopping to slide my pack over my shoulder I decided to go next-door. As I stepped into the courtyard I listened to the buzz of flies and the rustle of leaves. I jogged down the stairs and looked around. There were burning cars that looked like a bear got a hold of them and a flipped bus, a being eaten by dogs, one of whom I recognized belonging to my friend Eri. I ignored them and trotted up to my neighbor's house. It was the same as mine. As I was leaving I looked around for a newspaper or something. Nothing. Doesn't anybody read newspapers anymore?

After awhile of wondering I found it. One of the scariest things ever. It's not what anyone would thing. Wanna know what it was? Nothing. In my search for someone, anyone, I found no one. I was alone. I hate being alone. Whats worse was I was alone in Tokyo. There are over twelve million people in Tokyo and I couldn't find any of them still alive. Of course I only searched about a mile in each direction, but still, in that mile there was supposed to be a couple thousand people. How does that even happen?

On a positive note, I found a couple of newspapers. Obviously nothing good though. Apparently while I was gone the world turned into a bad horror movie or something. And here I was worried I wouldn't fit in. Note the sarcasm. I rolled up the newspapers and magazines up then returned to my family's Jinja. While there I got into my mama's cleaning supplies and changed into some old clothes, rain boots, thick rubber gloves, a shower cap, and a face mask like house painters wear. I then proceeded to get a tarp and eventually rolled Hitomi's corpse onto it. After about an hour I was able to drag her body out of the house were I buried her in what was left of the woods. For the record, dead people are unpleasant when moved. Especially ones you know. It would be if the government would take that into consideration.

After that was done, I checked the rest of the house top to bottom. I didn't find anyone else in the house. There was still the Jinja and storage sheds to check out. So I did. For the most part they were untouched. I decided to stay in the well house for tonight so I went inside and confiscated an electric lantern and settled down to read the stuff I found.


	3. damned

Creepy crawly

Disclaimer:Don't own InuYasha or any other franchise

Chapter three: Damned

Sitting under the stairs in the well house I read and reread the articles I found. Didn't these idiots play the Bio-hazard series or watch any B movies. Hell, common sense would have told them what they were doing was wrong. But then again, who am I kidding, when it involves money, common sense hardly comes into play. Apparently whatever happened started in America. An accident in one of there smaller cities. It has a stupid name and it's were my dad lives. My mama and I used to live there too, but mama caught him doing something. Don't know what though. Most of the population was destroyed. Then the quarantine went wrong. Turns out the virus could infect any living organism and cause them to mutate. Nobody knows how it got to Japan though my money is on one of the many companies that seem to run the country. They're like the Daimyo from the warring states so it's a distinct possibility the virus was released during one of their squabbles.

Anyways, back to business. The virus is contracted through bodily fluids but the mutants have evolved other methods of delivery. The articles warned not to engage them and if someone you know is infected to have them quarantined. They all listed of various medical checkpoints where evacuees were to meet. I tore that page out. That's were I was going to go after a nights rest. I crawled to my pack and slid the article in as a removed my camping gear and went to sleep. The next day I got up with the sun and went back into my house and rubbed myself down. I didn't know if I'd be back tonight so I stocked up on canned goods then went to my grandpa's room.

It was still neat. A little dusty. Probably just as it was when he died a year or two after I left to be with InuYasha, at least that's what was inscribed on the ancestral shrine. I said a little prayer for guidance and began to search his room. If I was lucky Grandpa's world war two trophy, a Colt M1911 semi-auto he got from a dead American soldier. He taught me and Souta how to use it, don't know why, but if what I read was true, I'm not complaining. After about an hour of searching I couldn't find it. After putting everything back I went up to my room and changed into regular street cloths. God I missed sneakers. I was walking into my kitchen when I heard it.

Something was in the crawlspace below me. Whatever it was it was big. I knocked on the floor board absently wondering how I missed this. "Hey!" I shouted. "Who's down there? It's me, Kagome." The movement stopped. "Kagome?" Asked the muffled voice below me. It was a man's voice. "Yeah." I responded. There was movement and I stepped back. Slowly the trapdoor opened and out crawled a cautious Souta. He looked gaunt and there were bags under his dull brown eyes which seemed to look through me. I hated that look. "Souta, in mama down there?" I asked. He shook his head. "What happend?" His fist clenched. "You'd know if you were here." He said in a voice that was rough and bitter. I flinched knowing I had failed them. "I'm sorry Souta." I said softly."I should have got here faster."

"How did you get past the god tree?" He asked me after I convinced him to wash up. I blinked a couple times."It's a Tree Souta, A sick tree, but a tree none the less." Souta just looked at her. "It ate mama and Buyo Kagome, It couldn't find be cause I had one of your practice sutras." I felt cold, the god tree was supposed to be our guardian. "That virus I read about can infect plants then?" Souta nodded. "Sort of, it's a mutation." I ran my hands through my hair. "Anything else I should look out for when I pay a visit to the various checkpoint around the city?" Souta's eyes widend. "Your going out there?!" I just nodded. You can come too. unless you want to stay here with a carnivorous tree. That sutra is going to last so long and if it's aura is anything to go by. The God tree just lost it's fight with it's disease." Souta nodded" I-I'll go with you." He got and left me to think.

"The god tree killed Mama and Buyo but not me. I wonder why?" I thought out loud. "I don't know Kagome but I think It's changed it's mind." I looked back at Souta, who'd changed into what was obviously some sort of uniform. I rose a brow, and he shrugged. I joined the civil defense force while you were gone." I just nodded and picked up my pack. We were just about out the door when we heard a crack and the sound of glass breaking and turned to see branches and roots forcing their way into my childhood home. Needless to say my brother and I got the hell out if there. We didn't look back until we reached the torii. That's when Souta was impaled through the shoulder. When I heard his scream I stopped thinking and reacted. Using my yoroidoshi tanto and fought to free him.

Vocab:

Daimyo warlord

Colt M1911 hand gun

Civil Defense Military

Torii Gateways that mark the entrence into a sacred space.

YoroidoshiTanto an armor piercing dagger


	4. three dead guys

Creepy Crawlie

Disclamer:Don't own anything but the plot.(once I figure out what it is)

Chapter four: When trees attack.

I felt the adrenaline course through my body as I cut through the god tree's grasping roots, my tanto going through each like a hot knife thruogh butter. After a few twists and turns, I got to my struggling brother, his pained cries piercing through my skull and twisting my already bruised heart. I can't loose another loved one. With that thought, I went on autopilot, watching from inside my head as my body remembered training Sango and my Tengu friend had drilled into me.

After what seemed like hours to both of us, I finally freed Souta. He collapsed into me, the limb that impaled him still in his shoulder, I drug him over the courtyard,careful to avoid the herb gardens near by, and we both practically fell down the steep stairway that led to the street. I turned south and onto the sidewalk across the street. There, I practically collapsed against a concrete, graffiti strewn, retaining wall. surprised as I was that the attack didn't continue, I let it slide, my brother needed to be tended. I replaced my tanto and took out a penknife, a gift from Souta from when he was younger, and began the unpleasant task of cutting off his shirt. Souta handled everything stoically, his dull brown eyes starred past me as I treated him with the little med-kit I always carried.

Done, I sat back next to Souta and leaned my head against the cool concrete. We were quiet for awhile, both of us looked out for any potential hostilities. As I took in our surroundings I noticed, for the first time, a strange symbol. They looked like stylized flames, rounded at the bottom, they curved upward into a spiral at the top. The blood red glyph was painted on the tall, black telephone poles and some buildings. Curious, I turned my attention to my brother. He looked nervous.

"Hey Souta? I asked him. "What do those red flames mean?"

Souta closed his eyes and took a labored breath. "We're in Juppongatana territory." He stated. "They took over our part of Tokyo once they got the government out of the way."

I nodded my head. "I take it they're not particularly friendly?" I asked.

"Not in the least." Souta replied.

"You think you can travel?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered, getting up. He was a little wobbly but he had, fortunately, stopped bleeding.

"Any ideas were it's only the infected we have to worry about?"

Souta thought about my question then answered. "Uncle Kenshin is in control of the other side of Tokyo. We have a meeting place not to far from the shrine."

Uncle Kenshin, Her aunt Koaru's husband. The only thing she really remembered about him was his vivid, long red hair he always kept tied in a messy pony tail ,his cross-shaped scar, and his narrow, violet eyes that looked straight through you. He was a gentle man, so hearing about him actually controlling anything sounded weird.

"lead the way." I said allowing Souta to lean on me. Souta nodded and we began our walk.

We had only gone a couple blocks when we ran into trouble. Four men. We smelled them before we saw them, they had the acrid scent of decaying flesh, had I not been used to it I would have gagged. They were leaning against the whitewashed, cement wall of my old school, their bald heads shining in the afternoon sun. Souta's eyes widened and he jerked back, loosing his balance. The sound of him falling got their attention. Souta scrambled to his feet and I took a deep breath. They were tall, seven foot, at least and moved to surround us, their dead ,dilated, eyes darted between the two of us.

I had to make a quick decision, should we fight or run. Souta was injured, there were three of them, and I just had a tiny, armor-piercing tanto. I turned to Souta, he had the gun out but he was a bit wobbly still from the blood loss. We were at a distinct disadvantage. I decided that some battles are best not fought, as my kitsune mentor would say. But, it wasn't just me.

"Souta?" I addressed my brother.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice unusually high pitched.

"What do you say, you think you can hit these guys?" I didn't want to fight unless necessary. He shook his head as he answered.

"Probably, but I'd rather not risk alerting the Juppongatana, I'm surprised they haven't found us yet." He said.

"So what?" I asked, backing up as the former humans let loose a blood curdling scream. I fell back as the lunged forward drawing my blade. "Looks like they made the decision for us!" Souta shouted as he drew his gun and shot. His aim was true and one went down. The other two focused on Souta, drawn by his wounds. He shot again and again he hit his mark. The third ignored the fallen men and was nearly on Souta, as I was about to step in, Souta finished him.

As the sound of the shots died my brother just stood there, his brown eyes wide, his whole body shaking. He was more pale then before, as he held grandpa's old gun one handed.

"Souta?" At the sound of my voice he came back into himself.

"W, We should go before they come." He stuttered the he holstered the gun and started to walk again. I shrugged and followed close behind, careful not to step on the dead men.


	5. Family

Family reunion

I Don't own RK or IY

I walked slowly behind Souta as he speed walked toward where ever it was we were going, my hands in my pockets and my head bowed. He was more upset with me, I could tell. I let an injured party fend for themselves against three crazy guys. I knew he could handle it as he had a gun but still, I sighed and looked up at him, that was probably a mistake if I want him to not hate me. Of course, I'll have to find out why.

"Souta?" I tried only to be ignored. "Souta I'm sorry." I tried again. He still ignored me so I kept quiet, might as well not draw any more attention. A tactic that was easier said then done as a moan cut through the air. Souta swore and pulled out his gun and I did the same with my tanto. I need a better weapon I thought as a decomposing corpse stumbled from an ally. It was followed by four more, not counting the six coming out of a building near by.

I was pretty sure this was going to be a really crappy day. Realizing we didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell we began looking for an escape route. Souta spotted one first and took off. I followed behind him up a fire escape and into what we hoped was a monster free apartment. Luck was with us, the only inhabitant was a decomposing woman in the bath tub I vaguely recognized as one of my high school teachers.

Souta collapsed on the floor panting as he stared at the ceiling. After what seemed like hours he started talking. His voice was flat and empty as he explained himself. He explained how he waited for either InuYasha or myself to come to the rescue. How we never came, not even as grandfather and mother where killed. How he fought to survive and met up with others. How, despite how we failed him he was still drawn home in hopes we would come.

i closed my eyes, fighting tears as I listened, guilt gnawing at me. I didn't understand why, I had know way of knowing what was going on. When I got my premonition I was on the other side of the island and on foot. It took a while to get back to the well since there wasn't any bullet trains five hundred years ago. I didn't say that to him though.

Once he said his peace Souta and I scavenged the apartment. We found some canned goods, a first aid kit, but no good weapons. That night we had canned beans, uncooked, as none of the appliances where working. Then we settled down and stayed the night, taking turns keeping watch. The next morning more creatures swarmed below us attempting to get to the apartment.

We needed an escape route. We looked through the apartment building disposing of any threats we found as we searched. We reached the roof and realized the next building was jumping distance. We hopped over to building next door and then to the next until we could go no further. We rested and then began our decent back to the street.

We made it and snuck passed the horde five buildings away using debris as cover. We were a little more careful not to get noticed this time as I followed my brother. After a while I began noticing Oni faces on the buildings. I nudged my Souta and pointed at them. He quietly explained that we where in the Tokyo arm of Oniwabanshu territory. He told me not to worry, they where allies to his group and it was a sign they where almost at their destination.

"So that's who's following us?" I whispered to him causing him to pause. "What?" He hissed. I pointed to where I sensed the ki and watched as a stranger emerged from the shadows. Souta looked suprised to see the tall, stoic, black haired man in a trench coat. The man watched me with narrow, cold, blue eyes. "What?" I asked him causing my brother to shake his head.

"Commander Shinomori, This is my sister, Higurashi Kagome." Souta introduced. "Kagome, the leader of the Oniwabanshu." I watched the commander observe me as i did the same, Neither one of us missing a thing. Finally I bowed to him. "A pleasure." I said to him and he nodded in return.. "Your our escort sir?" Souta asked and the man nodded.

An hour later we found ourselves in front of a Dojo. I recognized it from when I was younger as the one that belonged to my cousin, Kimaya Kaoru, a swords woman about a year older then me. Our escort disappeared when Souta knocked on the gate door. It was answered by Kaoru who gave my brother a bear hug before turning to me. "Kagome?" She asked dumbfounded. I nodded and she practically tackled me. "Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you invite me to the wedding? Where's your husband!"

"Kaoru, perhaps you should let them in." A soft male voice suggested. I looked passed my cousin to see an effeminate man with long red hair and soft violet eyes. Kaoru blushed deeply and let me go. I smiled at her and draped my arm over her shoulder. "It's nice seeing you too cuz, who's the hunk?" I asked causing them both to blush, my brother was already in the dojo. "This is Himura Kenshin. Kenshin, this is Kagome, Souta's sister and my cousin." Kaoru explained. Kenshin bowed to me and I did the same. "It's nice to meet you miss Kagome." He stated. "Like wise." I returned while we walked to the building.

When we entered we where greeted by a large group of people.A tall man with wild brown hair and a bandanna was arguing with a boy black haired boy over food. A tall women was treating her brother. A tall man with narrow golden eyes was in the corner next to another woman watching me suspiciously as he puffed on a cigarette. All of them stopped when I walked in.

"Every one!" Kaoru shouted. "This is my cousin Kagome!" She said, Everyone greeted me but the man in the corner. "Hello."I greeted waving as Kaoru drug me to another part on the compound. Soon I found myself in her bedroom being watched expectantly. "You going to answer me?" She asked impatiently. At first I was confused then I remembered what she asked when I first came here.

I took a deep breath then answered her. "I've been staying in my fiancee's home land. He and I never married because I cheated on him. My fiancee is at his home." Koaru stared at me for a long while then...

"You did what?" She shouted. "I was drunk and stupid that night and I'll never do it again so you don't have to worry about me putting the moves on Himura." I answered causing her to blush.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Koaru asked causing me to give her a flat look. "Life is short Kaoru, you never know when death will come." I told her from experience I've learned to live life to the fullest. "I'm not his type, if he chooses any one it would be miss Megumi." Kaoru sighed. "You know that for sure? Your smart, pretty, passionate, and strong and unless he's made his choice clear you still have a chance. Think on it."

Before Kaoru could say anything in response there was a knock on the door. Then it slid open revealing the woman who had been treating my brother. She was a classic Japanese beauty, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and currently her attention was focused on me. "Yes?" I asked her.

"My name is Doctor Takani Megumi. I need to examine you." Megumi stated, her tone business like. I looked over at Kaoru who nodded to me then back at the doctor. "Okay." I agreed and stood. Kaoru excused herself and left to parts unknown. "Please remove your cloths." Megumi ordered. I did as she asked and she gave me a once over. "Doctor?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked as she checked my temperature. "Is there any where I can bathe?"


End file.
